


Make You A Man -- Was Einen Mann Ausmacht

by Klaineship



Series: Klaine Meta - Ein Blick in ihre Köpfe [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Introspection, M/M, gender stereotype, geschlechtsspezifisches Klischee
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zusammenfassung: Blaine hat viel darüber gehört, was es bedeutet ein Mann zu sein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You A Man -- Was Einen Mann Ausmacht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make You A Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347838) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Spoilerwarnung bis einschließlich 3x05 (Love Side Story)
> 
> Gedanken über geschlechtsspezifische Klischees

Blaine hat viel darüber gehört, was es bedeutet ein Mann zu sein.

Ein Mann zeigt seinen Stolz, indem er immer auf eine gepflegte Erscheinung achtet.

Ein Mann trägt seinen Krawattenknoten in der Öffentlichkeit immer eng am Kragen, ganz gleich wie lang der Tag ist.

Ein Mann weiß zu lächeln, Hände zu schütteln und höflich zu sein, auch in der unangenehmsten Situation. Es gibt keinen Grund für ihn unhöflich zu werden, weder Altersgenossen, noch Respektspersonen gegenüber.

Die Samthandschuhe zieht er nur aus während eines wichtigen Geschäftsabkommens oder im Sportwettkampf, und wenn er es tut, dann ist der Kämpfer, den er hinter seinen guten Manieren versteckt hat, bereit, den Gegner vernichtend zu schlagen, bevor er wieder in der Versenkung verschwindet.

Ein Mann kann sich selbst verteidigen.

Ein Mann steht ein für seine Überzeugung und trägt seinen Kopf hoch.

Ein Mann ist hervorragend in allem, was er tut und flößt den Menschen um ihn herum Respekt ein.

Ein Mann bittet nicht um Aufmerksamkeit, sie wird ihm automatisch geschenkt.

Ein Mann ist seiner Frau oder Freundin gegenüber rücksichtsvoll, wo es angebracht ist, aber letztendlich ist er derjenige, der über sein Leben selbst entscheidet.

Ein Mann umwirbt, macht den ersten Schritt und gibt das Tempo in einer Beziehung an, respektvoll aber bestimmt.

Ein Mann braucht seine Frau nicht mehr, als sie ihn.

Ein Mann ist trinkfest.

Ein Mann kann seine Zunge im Zaum halten.

Ein Mann hat seine Gefühle immer unter Kontrolle.

Ein Mann hat sein Temperament immer unter Kontrolle.

Ein Mann hat immer die Kontrolle.

Blaine gibt sich die größte Mühe ein Mann zu sein, genauso wie er versucht, Gefallen daran zu finden, mit seinem Vater ein Auto instandzusetzen, genauso wie er lange Zeit versucht, Mädchen zu mögen, genauso wie er gegen die Tatsache ankämpft, dass _versuchen_ manchmal nicht ausreicht.

Selbst seit er weiß, dass er schwul ist, nachdem Fäuste und Füße diese Wahrheit in ihn hinein, anstatt, wie sie erhofften, aus ihm heraus geprügelt haben, versucht er immer noch der Mann zu sein, den alle von ihm erwarten. Er geht zur Dalton, wo er jeden Tag eine Krawatte tragen kann wie sein Vater und vorgeben, sich nicht zu verstecken. Er kann so tun, als habe er die Leute an seiner alten Schule, die seiner nicht würdig sind, einfach hinter sich gelassen. Er kann so tun, als ob er diese Version von sich selbst überall sein kann.

Und wenn er sich zu jemandem hingezogen fühlt, dann tut er, was von einem Mann erwartet wird. Er umwirbt Jeremiah ziemlich verwegen, macht den ersten Schritt mit Kurt (zumindest kann er sich das einreden, wenn er all die kleinen, behutsamen, unglaublich mutigen Schritte, die Kurt ihm gegenüber zuerst gemacht hat, ignoriert), er respektiert Kurts Grenzen, bis ihm ein Ausrutscher passiert und er es nicht mehr tut. Ein Teil von ihm ist der Meinung, er müsse sich nicht so schlecht fühlen wie er es tut, wegen der Dinge, die er auf dem Parkplatz gesagt hat, denn von einem Mann wird erwartet, dass er drängt. Die Scham über sein Tun sollte ihm nicht so schwer im Magen liegen, selbst nachdem ihm Kurt verziehen hat.

(Aber sie tut es dennoch. Er fragt sich, ob sie je ganz verschwinden wird.)

Kurt ist manchmal ein Mysterium für Blaine, zum Teil, weil Blaine weiß, dass Kurt gewitzter und kreativer ist als er selbst, und weil er keine Ahnung hat, woher Kurt all seine Ideen nimmt. Aber zum Teil auch, weil er eine so ganz andere Sichtweise hat. Er bemerkt es schon sehr früh in ihrer Freundschaft, als Kurt ihm Bilder seiner Freunde auf seinem Handy zeigt und über ein Bild lacht, das ihn selbst zeigt im Schlafanzug mit einer Gesichtsmaske, wie er mit Rachel und Mercedes posiert, die genauso angezogen und dick eingecremt sind. Und er sagt so was wie 'eines der Mädchen sein‘.

„Du bist kein Mädchen, Kurt“, sagt Blaine zu ihm und Wut regt sich in seinem Bauch. Er weiß nicht genau auf wen er wütend ist. Kurt sollte so etwas nicht über sich selbst sagen.

„Naja, nein.“ Kurt zuckt die Schultern. „Aber nah dran.“

Blaine lässt das Thema fallen, unterdrückt seinen Ärger und schiebt ihn zur Seite, denn er braucht einen Freund wie Kurt so dringend, dass er nicht daran festhalten will, aber er kommt immer und immer wieder an die Oberfläche. An einem Samstag taucht Kurt im Lima Bean auf mit einem außergewöhnlichen Sweater, der, wie er nebenbei bemerkt, aus der Rag&Bone’s Damenkollektion stammt. Bei einem Telefonat, spät in der Nacht, als sie beide so müde sind, dass keiner die Kraft hat aufzulegen, macht Kurt eine sehnsüchtige Bemerkung darüber, eines Tages seinen Märchenprinzen zu finden. Als sie anfangs miteinander gehen, klopft Finn Blaine unbeholfen auf die Schulter und sagt so was in der Art, dass Kurt einen Bruder und Familie hat, die ihn lieben, was möglicherweise eine Warnung sein soll.

Und Blaine erkennt, dass Kurt eine ganz andere Botschaft ins Ohr geflüstert worden ist, nicht zwangsläufig von seinem Vater, aber von allen anderen: Kurt ist schwach, Kurt ist nicht der Dominante in einer Beziehung. Kurt wird umworben, anstatt dass er selbst jemandem den Hof macht. Kurt wird kochen und sich für Mode interessieren, nicht weil dort seine Begabungen liegen, sondern weil es das ist, was Frauen tun. Obwohl er gar keine ist.

(„Aber nah dran.“)

Das Witzige ist, dass Kurt sich meistens nicht darum zu scheren scheint. Er lädt Blaine zum Abschlussball ein. Er lässt Blaine Verabredungen planen und öffentliche Erklärungen abgeben, während er sich zurücklehnt und still lächelt. Er presst Blaine gegen seine Autotür und küsst ihn, bis sie beide atemlos und voller Begierde sind. Er trägt einen Chanel-Schal oder eine Westwood-Krawatte um den Hals, wie es ihm gerade gefällt.

Es bringt Blaine aus der Fassung, so sehr es ihn auch fasziniert. Blaine weiß, was als Mann von ihm erwartet wird und ganz sicher will er _nicht_ , dass Kurt „eine Frau“ ist. Er möchte, dass Kurt einfach nur _Kurt_ ist. Aber es ist schwierig sich an die Vorgaben zu halten, die er sein Leben lang vor Augen hatte, wenn sein Partner nicht seinen Teil der Gleichung erfüllt. Es ist schwer, der dominante Partner zu sein, wenn es sich so gut anfühlt, von Kurt in die Sofapolster gedrückt zu werden, sein Mund heiß auf Blaines Hals. Es ist schwer, derjenige zu sein, der dem anderen den Hof macht, wenn Kurt an einem schwülen Sommerabend die Warbler für ein Überraschungsständchen im Themenpark nach Blaines Abendvorstellung organisiert, oder ihm Blumen schenkt, um zu feiern, dass er eine Rolle bekommen hat, die eigentlich Kurt hätte bekommen müssen. Es ist schwer seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, wenn Kurt seine Liebe in Blaines Ohr flüstert, sein Haar, seinen Mund, seine Haut. Es ist schwierig, sich nicht an Kurt zu klammern, wenn er Blaines Herz öffnet und all seine Geheimnisse ans Tageslicht zu kommen drohen.

Es ist erschreckend. Es führt zu manch verrückter Kleiderauswahl, mehr als einem Ständchen und vielen bewussten Unüberlegtheiten. Blaine _weiß_ , was er tun _sollte_.

Das Problem ist, dass es mit Kurt überhaupt nicht erschreckend ist, wenn er gar nichts davon tut. Er fürchtet sich nicht davor, Kurt zu sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebt. Er fürchtet sich nicht davor, die Schule zu wechseln, um bei ihm zu sein. Er fürchtet sich nicht davor, Kurt ihre Pläne für den nächsten Monat schmieden zu lassen, oder auch für die nächsten zehn Jahre, oder schwierige Themen zur Sprache zu bringen, die Männer eigentlich vermeiden sollten.

Als er mit Kurt zusammen ist, ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett mit ihm in dieser ersten gemeinsamen Nacht, und jedes weitere Mal danach, ist alles so einfach. Er weiß, was auch hier von ihm als Mann erwartet wird; er weiß, dass jeder zu wissen glaubt, wie ihre Rollen verteilt sind (außer vielleicht Santana, aber er hat gelernt, nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken, wie sie über ihn und Kurt denkt). Er weiß, dass er nicht derjenige auf Knien sein sollte, der fast schon kommt, wenn er nur Kurts Erektion in seinem Mund spürt. Er weiß, dass er nicht derjenige sein sollte, der zitternd das Kissen fest umklammert, während sich Kurts Finger so gekonnt und vorsichtig in ihm bewegen. Er weiß, dass er nicht derjenige sein sollte, der 'mehr, fester, tiefer, schneller' bettelt mit einer Stimme so voller Begierde, dass sie kaum zu verstehen ist, wenn Kurt ihn vögelt, bis sie beide ganz verrückt vor Lust sind.

Kurt ist derjenige, der Rachels Stimmumfang gewachsen ist. Er ist der, der Kilts trägt und Ponchos und der eine Leidenschaft für Hautpeelings hat. Er ist derjenige, der lieber bei den Mädchen sitzt und tratscht, anstatt ein schnelles Basketballspiel mit den Jungs zu spielen.

Blaine ist ein ausgezeichneter Völkerballspieler, bei dessen Gesang die Mädchen weiche Knie kriegen, und der super aussieht in Brooks Brother’s.

Aber Blaine ist es auch, der sich Kurt am liebsten zu Füßen werfen möchte. Er ist es, der sich fragt, was er falsch gemacht hat, wenn Kurts allabendlicher Telefonanruf sich verspätet. Er ist es, dem das Herz bis zum Hals schlägt, wenn er Kurt morgens vor der ersten Stunde im Schulflur auf sich zukommen sieht. Er ist es, der kaum atmen kann, wenn er rittlings auf Kurts Schoß sitzt und Kurt ihn anschaut mit so viel Liebe und Lust in seinen Augen, dass Blaine ihn immer und immer wieder küssen muss, um sich davon abzuhalten zu betteln, dass er nie aufhören soll, ihn so anzuschauen, weil er sonst nicht mehr leben kann.

Aber er kann auch seinen Ärger nicht immer kontrollieren. Er kann nicht immer der bessere Mann sein. Er bekommt nicht immer den Respekt, den er sich wünscht, er kann nicht immer seinen Mann stehen. Er hat sich nicht immer unter Kontrolle, so sehr er es auch versucht. Manchmal geht es einfach nicht.

Blaine wird nie der Mann sein, wie ihn sein Vater sich wünscht. Wahrscheinlich wird er nicht einmal der Mann sein, der er selbst gern wäre.

Aber vielleicht, nur vielleicht, denkt er, wenn Kurt während der Glee Probe aufschaut und ihm ein vertrauliches Lächeln schenkt, kann er der Mann sein, den _Kurt_ sich wünscht.

Und während er zurück lächelt und versucht zu verbergen, wie sehr ihm das Herz in der Brust klopft, denkt er mit nicht wenig Verwunderung und ein klein wenig Furcht, dass das sogar vielleicht noch besser ist.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ende ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Es gibt auch eine Story, die dasselbe Thema, nämlich Geschlechtsidentität und Genderstereotypen, aus Kurts Sicht erzählt. Sie ist allerdings sehr viel umfangreicher als Blaines Geschichte. [Being Kurt Hummel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7993114/chapters/18294562)


End file.
